Incredibly Near
by SuicidalSmile
Summary: A story with a million possibilities. A collection of one-shots encrypting the 'inside' stories between Mako and Korra. The everyday tales of the before and after relationship between a very headstrong Avatar and a secretly sweet fire bender. 3 Makorra 3
1. A State of Mind

**Omg, The Legend of Korra. Enough said. I was just alerted about it's existence when I was on YouTube a while ago, then I watched it. All of it, well, up to the part where the new episode needs to come out. It's friggin fabulous. So here I am. Writing a fic about it. Don't judge me, I do lot's of things on impulse. Due to the unfinished plot line I'm just going to do one-shots because writing an alternate plot to something unfinished would be weird. **

**Please enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and if I did, you know, I don't even know. Never mind. **

Chapter 1: A State of Mind

Korra's POV:

The sour stench of blood rotted the air, the streets were tainted in innocent blood. Korra watched as everything she had grown to know fell apart. The cobblestone streets echoed with overwhelming silence, and she was useless.

Mako stood at her side, his golden eyes wide, astonished as his home lay in ruins.

Smoke rose solemnly from the nearby buildings, as if warning them to give up.

Korra's body ached with unimaginable pain, she gripped her left arm, the blood oozing between her fingers.

Master Tenzin, Asami, Bolin, everything was . . . _gone. _

The empty streets of Republic City were deafening with their silence.

Korra's body slackened, tears pricking at her eyes painfully.

She had failed, as much as the bitter resentment made her want to hurl, she had failed.

Hollow eyes of those left forgotten lay motionless on the ground. Their _empty, _glassy eyes all staring at _her. _

Asking her silently, why Korra? Why did you stand and do nothing as we died? Why?

Korra swallowed thickly, her throat dry as emotion overwhelmed her.

She wished she could answer them. If she could, she would plea their forgiveness, that in their death they would forgive her.

But, somewhere deep down inside she knew they couldn't.

She _was _the Avatar, the balance between the spirit world and the human world. She had failed everyone, including her ancestors.

What would Aang be thinking now? Would he be looking down on her, his hazel, grey eyes looking down on her with disappointment?

"Korra." Mako whispered hoarsely, he was trying to contain his tears.

Korra didn't meet his demanding gaze instead she shambled towards one of the dead bodies. She felt Mako's heated gaze on her back, she ignored his silent plea.

Korra fell to her knees, trembling hand reaching out to the body before her.

The man was young, his body broad and well muscled, a worker. His complexion was fair, his face measured equally into attractive planes.

So much promise he held, now he stared at the stormy sky. Eyes robbed of passion and ambition.

His blue eyes milky and unseeing.

Korra crumpled, burying her face in her arms, her own blood stinging them mercilessly.

Crying was something she refused to do, but here she was, breaking yet another promise.

Crying was something weak people did, people who had given up, lost hope.

She was crying because right now, all these things applied.

Wails bubbled from her chest, Korra rocked back and forth on her heels.

This is what the end of the world feels like.

Nothingness.

Korra lifted her head out of her arms, and looked back at the discarded body. And laughed, the sound was cruel and sinister but still she laughed.

She had been _so_ naive_,_everything she was suppose to be is a lie.

"Korra."

Korra looked over her shoulder to see Mako, his face downcast, desolate.

Out of everyone, she had failed him the most. He should just kill her right there, he deserved to kill her. She wouldn't even fight, this was how it needed to end. His only family was gone, dead. And it had happened on her watch.

"Mako, kill me, kill me now." Korra pleaded, voice cracking with despair.

She deserved death, she knew she did.

"Mako, _please_." Korra urged, hot tears falling down her cheeks.

Two arms picked her up, and wrapped themselves around her.

Korra froze, Mako's face buried in her neck.

His own tears soaking her, she smelled of blood and sweat but none of that mattered.

He continued to hold her, he wasn't ever letting go.

"M-Mako?" Korra gasped, sapphire eyes wide.

"Shut up, don't talk you idiot." He responded roughly, his voice cracking.

Korra's jaw snapped shut. Tentatively she raised her bloodied arms and encircled Mako's warm body.

Time stopped, the dark skies loomed forbiddingly above the two but none of that mattered now.

Mako had, some how, forgiven her.

Everything she had done wrong and he forgave her.

Mako clutched at Korra's hair, burying his nose in her brown locks.

Korra smiled gently, she knew she smelt terrible but Mako didn't care.

Her physical being was enough for him.

Every bit of her was perfect enough for him.

**Tada. End of Chapter one. I'm surprised with myself, I don't usually write much fanfics except for Fairy Tail. I'm really stepping out of my box. **

**Hope you enjoyed. Please give suggestions and stuff. **

**I'm thinking about 15 one-shots would be plausible.**

**Thanks for reading. Enjoy your other internet like activities. **

**3 Suicidal **


	2. Mr Know it All

**Herrru. It's chapter two time. This one is going to be a bit more 'fun' per say than the last chapter. Well, I wouldn't exactly say fun, but more action I guess you could say. **

**I like action. XD**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing. **

**Chapter 2, here we go! Sit back, grab some popcorn and read? (Doesn't sound right)**

Chapter 2: Mr. Know it All

Korra's body was inflamed. Literally. As her fury grew her body became engulfed in flames. Spitting with fiery anguish, Korra whipped balls of fire at Mako's blurred form.

Korra felt the magma of her fire bending fuel her every move.

She heard Mako grunt but her rage rendered her blind, her heart hammered against her chest in a feverish rage.

"Mako! How! Dare! You! Tell! Marcus! Off!" Korra shrieked, her hands forming rapidly to spray a wicked blast of fire towards Mako.

Mako was so out of breath from vigorously dodging Korra's attacks he didn't have enough air to speak. All his efforts were focused on not having his eyebrows scorched off.

"YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER ASSHOLE!" Korra screamed, hands shifting quickly, the earth under Mako's feet quaking.

_Oh shit! _He thought to himself as the ground he was previously standing on crumbled beneath him.

Korra walked over, her hands stiff at her sides, fire licking happily around her fingers.

Mako groaned and rubbed his head, his body awkwardly positioned on top the surrounding rubble.

Korra huffed, flames puffing out of her nostrils, her rage calming.

"Don't _ever _tell me who I can't date." She snarled, whipping around and stalking off.

Mako rubbed his battered body and sighed. Heaving himself out of the scattered rocks Mako stood up and brushed himself off.

Their was going to be repercussions for this, that's for sure.

~_Flash back~ _

Korra looked so _happy _holding hands with that dork it sickened him. Hand in hand the _lovely _couple walked along the corridors of the Pro bending arena.

"Over here is where we train." Korra led the lucky go pipsqueak into the gym, gleefully pointing out all the special bending equipment.

"Oh, look it's Mako." Korra said, her voice carrying an odd tone.

Mako dropped the weights dramatically, he almost smiled when he saw the prissy boy wince.

Almost.

"Hey Mako! This is my _friend _Marcus. I'm showing him around." Korra explained, motioning to the blonde haired boy on her right.

"Hello there." Marcus extended a single hand, his blue eyes flickering in amusement as he scrutinized Mako.

"I've heard a lot about you from Korra." He said stiffly, his hand still offered.

Mako stared at the boy's hand, his lip curling meanly.

"Sorry, I don't shake hands with girls." Mako scoffed, turning his broad back on the couple.

Mako was about to walk _coolly _back to his set of weights and causally show off his biceps to the wimp but he never got the chance.

Before he could even take another step his butt was on fire!

Mako yelped in pain as he whirled around to inspect his backside. Much to his horror his cargo pants were on fire!

Bawling Mako rapidly ran around the gym screaming his head off. Frantically he patted his behind trying to cease the flames but he was too distraught to fire bend.

Finally, after what seemed like a life time Korra got sick of seeing Mako run around ridiculously.

She then doused him in a splash of freezing cold water.

"Who's the prissy now?" Korra snarled.

Mako stood there, dripping wet, steam formulating off him as his body temperature heightened.

"You little _bitch._" Mako barked, shaking the water out of his hair.

Korra smirked cruelly.

"Marcus, I think it's best if we finished the tour later. Right now I have a ass to kick." Korra said over her shoulder.

Marcus looked conflicted for a moment than nodded, his slender form running to the gym door.

"You're always so confident Korra, you know we're both evenly matched." Mako taunted, although that was a complete lie. When Korra got serious she could _dominate _the fighting field.

Korra's sapphire eyes twinkled mischievously.

"I'm glad you're so arrogant Mako, it makes beating you that much more fun."

Mako shifted his weight testily, his blood boiling with readiness.

He wasn't letting her win this one, no this time.

_~Later that evening after Mako had mostly recovered his pride~_

_Korra~_

It was long past midnight and the sky was dark. The air was chilled on Korra's bare arms, the trees whispering in the cool fall air. The moon gleamed against the water, the stars swimmingly lazily across the violent dome.

Korra sighed, picking one of the numerous scabs she had received in her fight today.

A ball of regret knotted in her stomach, pulsating through her body, telling her to apologize.

Apologize for what? Wanting her independence, wanting to seem _date-able._

Korra groaned, picking up a small rock and chucking it into the depths of the water below.

Mako always made her feel so _undesired. _Ever since he started dating Asami he made her feel so _small. _Like she wasn't good enough.

Heat bubbled inside Korra, hands balling into fists. She wanted to prove to him she could find someone _cute _too. That he wasn't the only attractive boy in Republic City.

Resentment tore through Korra's body and she felt herself stand suddenly.

Limbs stiff Korra watched the bay of Republic City, the city lights flickering with mysterious allure.

Korra sobered, she _had _been so reckless. Thinking she belonged here, she missed her home.

She missed her isolation, in many perspectives it was _easier. _

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Korra jumped in fright, the unstable rock beneath her feet crumbling, Eyes wide, her arms wheeled backwards hopelessly.

Korra clenched her eyes closed as she began to fall.

Korra waited for the pressure of the water crashing against her body but it never came.

She opened her eyes to see Mako clutching her wrist, and yanking her towards him.

Korra bit her tongue, the swell of iron liquid flooding her mouth.

She wanted to shout at him, smash her fists against his chest and get mad, but the look on his face stopped her.

Mako released her wrist. His face turned to the side as if her was embarrassed.

He furiously rubbed the back of his neck, other hand stuffed deep in his pocket.

"You know I didn't mean to make you mad. What I said about Marcus that is . . ." Mako coughed out awkwardly, heat rising to his face.

Korra crossed her arms over her chest, obviously not taking that as a proper apology.

"And?" She asked, cocking a eyebrow.

Mako's gaze fluttered to meet hers, his mouth forming a small frown.

"I- I'm sorry, I guess." He muttered.

"You guess?" Korra snorted, entirely not amused.

"Jeez Korra, what more can a man say?" Mako asked exasperatedly.

Korra huffed and turned around, gazing at the ocean once again.

"Couldn't sleep, hey?" Mako offered awkwardly.

Korra shot him a pointed look and shook her head.

"No." She said bluntly.

Mako remained silent.

For a long time the two stood in silence, time stretching like a strained elastic band.

"Did you know that the people from the Fire Nation say you can tell what kind of day you're going to have by looking at the moon?"

Korra blinked, peering over her shoulder at the fire bender.

"Oh yeah? What do they say about this one?" Korra pointed to the crescent of the moon in the sky.

Mako smiled gently, eyes following Korra's finger to the sky.

"They say, that during a waxing moon the gazer will have undoubted luck."

Korra laughed softly.

"I think the Fire Nation has been lying to me, because I've been having anything anything but luck." Korra said bitterly.

Mako smiled sadly, stepping forward so he was right beside the infamous Avatar.

"I didn't say _what kind _of luck." Mako taunted, golden eyes flashing devilishly.

"Hmm?" Korra asked, curiosity growing.

"What kind of luck am I _suppose _to be having then?" Korra asked sarcastically.

Face to face, time seemed to slow.

Mako ducked in, planting a small kiss on her cheek then retracting quickly a scarlet blush painting his cheeks.

Korra was so shocked all she could do was gobbled like a fish, eyes wide as saucers.

"They say it brings luck in _another _compartment." Mako smiled, then hurried back up the rocks and into the darkness.

At that moment Korra couldn't help but love myths.

**EW, well that was cheesy. I apologize, I was writing and suddenly my mind went all fluff tastic. I'm sorry for that terrible ending also. It was revolting. Forgive me. **

**Please review, subscribe and leave prompts and suggestions. **

**Kiss Kiss**

**3 Suicidal **


	3. Broken

**Merp, this is chapter three. And this chapter is going back to 'depressing' mood time. I like writing horribly dark things. 8D Don't judge me. I've been trying to update this daily but I have been experiencing some writers block, or lack of motivation. **

**So forgive me. **

**~Chapter Summary~ This chapter is about that time before Korra get's the power of all the elements back and how Mako is adorably supportive throughout this process~**

Chapter 3: Broken.

**Korra POV**

Everything is numb. I inhale shakily as I feel an overpowering sense of lose wash over me. The South Pole's cold winter tickled air brushes past me, whispering words I never heard before. But, it is not enough. The ground underneath my feet is empty, the warm echo and comfort of being bonded with the Earth severed.

I dig my fingers into my palm, creating moon shaped indents in my palms.

I am nobody now.

Everything I built myself to be is nothing, taken in mere seconds. Everything I had achieved and had dreams to do, my bending _robbed. _

Rage boils my blood, sending violent shivers down my spine.

I have failed everyone.

But more than anybody I have failed my ancestors. All the Avatars before me look down on me with pity, she's a _useless _Avatar. Disabled, powerless, she's _normal. _

My throat clenches, everything I've done was to prevent from being normal.

All I ever wanted was to be remembered. I wanted to be the one children whispered about, the one who had songs written after her.

I wanted my _own _legend.

Now I have nothing except the haunting reminder that I was bested by a demented blood bender.

The Avatar is now a name of shame.

The sky above me is painted in dull hues of grey and blue, clouds looming over me. The snow crunches under my boots, but it's not the same. Nothing is the same, I could always _feel _the presence of the elements.

Fire, with it's passionate lust for power, always throbbing in my gut. It's ravenous flames licking at my insides, coaxing me to use them, _feel _them.

Water, it's relaxing coolness like a comforting hand guiding and forgiving.

Earth, the sustainability, the rich soil motivating and soft.

I stop, below me the ocean churns and gurgles, telling stories I can no longer understand.

I choke back the will to cry, tears pricking my eyes painfully.

"I miss you." I whisper, hands playing gently in the salty backwash of the waters below.

"Out of all of them, I miss you the most." I murmur to the hollow water.

No response.

Hot tears fall down my cheeks, I cry pathetically.

I press my palms to my eyes, soaking my hands.

I stare as the water droplets fall off my hands. I have no connection to the one thing that kept me stable.

Suddenly I felt something _daring _dart through my veins. Something positively _dangerous. _

I edge closer to the steep cliff.

My heart hammers against my rib cage, I peer over the edge of the cliff. The waters smash against the ragged rocks below furiously, almost daring me to jump.

Wind howls in my ears, warning me to back away, stop the crazy thoughts zipping through my head.

Voices screech in my brain.

"_Korra, what will you do without your bending?" _

"_What kind of Avatar are you if you can't bend all the elements?" _

"_Korra, I'm so sorry. I understand how you feel." _

At the last voice I stiffen. Mako.

Anger bristles through my nerve endings, hands balling into fists, again I step closer to the edge.

_What does he understand? His bending, his life wasn't torn away from him! _My own voice echoes in my head, sending me reeling.

_No one understands. _

I steady myself, my toes jutting over the edge.

I gulp as I watch the water lash possessively at the cliff, as if _begging _me to surrender myself to it's currents.

A faint smile ghosts over my lips, I plan to do just that.

I close my eyes, breathing deeply.

What do I have to lose?

Nothing. That's right.

I take a final breath, capturing all the oxygen possible in my lungs and I will myself over the edge.

The fall is short, the air rushing past my ears, shrieking as I approach the gluttonous waters. I hit the water within seconds of the initial jump, the freezing tides swallowing me whole.

Darkness overwhelms me, my lungs scream for air, but my thrashing is fruitless.

Every particle of my skin stings as the salt stabs at me agonizingly.

My head weighs down heavily, the world spins out of control and I submit myself to the chaos of the water.

XOXOXO

**Normal POV**

Korra's body feels warm. Which is odd considering dying at the bottom of the ocean should probably feel cold. Her whole body aches as she shifts, she's wrapped in something warm, something soft.

Her brain feels as if her head has been smashed open on the cement and maggots were worming through her brain. Picking at her insides, Korra shivers inwardly.

She feels an odd pressure on her hands, as if something, or someone was gripping them for dear life.

_This is so odd, _Korra thinks to herself, brain churning thoughtfully.

"_Korra." _A voice calls from the void, it's hard and demanding.

Korra wants nothing more than to silence the voice, it's obstinate tone hurting her ears.

Death wasn't suppose to be this complicated.

"_Dammit Korra, open your eyes." _It barks back, the wall of blackness becoming more overpowering.

_Shut up! _Korra wants to yell back at the voice, hands pressed over her ears. Whatever _is _out there it scared her and she wanted to stay here. It's safe here.

"_Korra if you don't wake up this instant come in there and **drag **you out!" _Now the voice is yelling at her, stress overlaying their tone.

Korra frowns, fingers stretching to touch the sheet of blackness separating her from _out there._

Hesitantly her fingers brush against the dense fabric and then something unimaginable happens.

Korra's eyes fly open, fear creasing her features. She bolts upwards, body tense.

A pair of amber eyes meet hers, searching her, worried.

"Mako?" Korra chokes hoarsely, confused.

Mako pounces at her, pinning her underneath him, muscular arms wrapping around her figure tightly.

Disoriented Korra lays crushed under him, blinking back surprise.

For a long time they lay there, wrapped in each others embrace.

Cautiously Korra decides to speak again.

"Mako?" She whispers gently, his nose still buried in the crook of her neck.

"Shut up, don't talk." He mumbles into her collarbone, his hand kneading his way in her loose brown hair.

Korra nods, stiff under his body, his body heat suffocating her.

Silence yearns on, and Mako doesn't say anything, he doesn't move.

After what feels like a life time he lifts his head, golden eyes blazing at her with unimaginable fury.

He recoils, large hands still gripped on her shoulders, he yanks her upwards.

"What the **hell **wrong with you!" Mako yells, shaking Korra's body painfully.

"You went and jumped of a cliff! Are you **insane!** Do you know how worried I was about you!" Mako demands, voice raising octaves.

Korra blinks blankly, the past events washing over her.

She turns her head away, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I- I just thought . . ." Korra began but before she could finish Mako cut her off.

"No Korra! The problem is that you _weren't _thinking." Mako snarled, lip curling.

A sudden animosity rose within Korra, her eyes narrowing to slits.

"Who do you think you think you are to tell me what to do! If I want to throw myself off a cliff I'll damn well do it!" Korra barked back.

Mako glowered at the water bender, his grip on her forearms intensifying.

"How can you say that! You're the _Avatar _Korra! People are depending on you!" He spat back, words like acid.

"I'm not sure if you remember city boy _but _I can't bend anymore! Therefore denouncing my position as _Avatar!_" Korra growled, sadness welling inside her throat.

"I'm a nothing now." She finished, voice cracking, tears threatening to spill over.

Mako blinked, his anger dying quickly.

"Korra, no one thinks that, you're still the same stupid, headstrong girl everyone remembers. All that's changed is your ability to bend." Mako whispered, eyes fleeting away awkwardly.

"You don't understand. Bending was what I was, bending _formed _me, made me who I am. Without it I'm nothing." Korra chocked, emotion wracking her.

"No, Korra, you're wrong again. It's you that makes you, you." Mako breathes, his face now considerably closer to hers.

Korra let out a scoff of laughter, shaking her head sadly.

"Then who I am is a lie."

"No, you telling yourself you need bending to win anything at all is a lie." Mako hums.

Korra's head snaps upwards, Mako's glowing amber eyes mere centimetres apart from her own sapphire eyes.

"Air bending is the element of freedom. . ." Mako ducks in, mouth beside her ear.

"So . . . let it set you free." His hot breath sends guilty shivers down her spine.

Korra grabs Mako's face and furiously presses her lips to his. Mako makes no move to resist, instead he snakes a arm around her waist and pulls her closer. Mouths moving against one anothers harmoniously. Mako raises a single calloused hand to rest on her cheek, his heat raising her temperature dramatically.

Outside the wind sings with happiness.

Korra had found her escape to freedom.

**Was that okay? I hope so because the whole time I was writing it I was feeling nauseous. **

**Please review and favourite and subscribe and leave prompts. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Kiss a turtleduck. **

**3 Suicidal **


	4. Escape

**Hello everyone. This is chapter four? I think it's four, oh well, I can't remember. **

**Whatever. **

**This chapter will involve some intense 'fore-play' and kissing? **

**Oh and, Korra has a 'dorky' side? And glasses? **

**Where _am _I going with this? **

**If you don't like, don't read. **

**I love my flamers. 3**

The library was quiet. Korra didn't even know this room existed until she accidentally stumbled into it whilst playing hide-and-seek with Jinora and Ikki.

Now Korra sat in the back of the library, the thousands of shelves obscuring her from view completely.

It was so peaceful in here. No one ever came in here, it was like her own secret hide away.

Korra hummed to herself as she shoved her reading glasses up her nose, flipping the page.

It smelled of old books and wax candles in the whole library and anything anyone could ever want to know was right here.

Korra had practically disappeared from the face of existence for the past week, finding herself drawn to the untouched library.

Again Korra flipped the page of the novel she was currently reading. Korra had a new appreciation for books! The novels were fantastic, telling of far of places and daring sword fight and magic spells. Everything about them was elegant, and different from the world in which she lived in.

Books were her new found escape.

She was away from everything that complicated her life. Bending, Mako, Tenzin.

Korra was about to flip the page again when she felt a sharp pang of pain in her stomach.

Looking down Korra rubbed her belly, she was _starving_. She'd been in here since 9 this morning, and hadn't eaten yet.

Grabbing a scrap of paper off the table Korra jammed it between the pages, serving as a book mark. Sighing Korra, tucked away her books and stood up, heading to the library doors.

Pulling the library door open Korra picked up her pace, her gut raging inside her.

Korra was so distracted by her need to eat that when she made a sharp corner she walked right into an innocent bystander.

"Ooff!" Korra yelped, stumbling backwards blindly.

"Korra?" The other voice asked in confusion.

Wincing Korra peeked her eyes open, a very confused Mako stood in front of her.

"Oh, hey Mako." Korra muttered, realizing her glasses still sat on her nose.

"You wear glasses?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"Um, yeah, you didn't know that?" Korra covered, she didn't want Mako to know she had been in the library reading.

"Hmm. No I didn't, seeing as you've never worn them before." He said numbly, face impassive.

Korra cracked him an awkward smile, looking over his shoulder, planning her escape.

"Well, I'm _really _hungry, so if you don't mind . . ." Korra trailed off, side-stepping around Mako to walk down the hall.

"Wait. Not so fast." Mako's hand shot out and grabbed her forearm, keeping her in place.

Korra looked at him, lip twitching in restrained irritation.

"Where have you been lately? You're skipping out all you training sessions." Mako demanded, amber eyes narrowing.

Korra felt her neck grow hot, his questioning glare making heat rise to her cheeks. With her other hand she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Well, It doesn't matter that much because I'm basically inept at airbending." She said sheepishly.

Mako's grip tightened, face stony.

"That doesn't mean you can just _stop._" He practically growled.

Anger bubbled in Korra's chest, she ripped her hand from Mako's grip.

"Who do you think you are? My mother? Stop trying to tell me what to do!" Korra shouted, aqua eyes flashing dangerously.

She turned on her heel and stormed down the hallway towards the kitchen leaving an astonished Mako behind her.

_~Later that night~_

It was late, the stars hanging high in the sky, twinkling mischievously. Korra lay motionless on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

Although it was late at night she couldn't sleep, it probably had something to do with the full moon.

Korra exhaled deeply, mind mulling over the conversation she had with Mako earlier than day.

She had been unfair, her harsh accessions of his character unreasonable.

_But, _who was he to walk around like he owned her schedule, he had practically _driven _her to hiding.

Frowning Korra shifted herself upright, untying her hair, the cascade of brown hair falling down her back.

Tossing her legs over the side of her bed Korra slipped her moccasins on, stretching.

She really _did _want to finish her book.

So smiling to herself and shrugging on a coat Korra opened her bedroom door and tip toed to the library.

Silently Korra pushed open the library door, holding her breath, she didn't want anyone to wake up and find her. Slipping inside Korra exhaled as the comforting smell of the library overwhelmed her.

Grinning Korra brushed her fingers over the book covers, the pages whispering promising stories and adventures she had yet to read.

Inhaling deeply Korra headed to her private reserve in the back of the library, in her protected corner.

Sitting down Korra rummaged in her pocket for her reading glasses. Smiling Korra placed the glasses on the bridge of her nose and cracked opened her half read novel.

_Jake's hand trembled in fear, the darkness cloaking the hall ways eerily. He felt his heart hammer against his ribs, his head had a pulse of it's own. _

_Nervously Jake took a step forward, the floorboards squeaking unpleasantly under his weight. _

_Sweat beaded his forehead, his clammy hands clutching to the edge of his shirt. _

_Outside the wind howled, whistling around the empty house like a scary song. _

_Jake's knees quaked, every step feeling like a marathon. _

_He needed to escape! _

_Jake took another step, but as he did he felt something behind him._

_Paralysed Jake froze, not even daring to breath_

_**Please don't let it find me! **Jake pleaded to himself mentally._

Korra shivered, peering over the book and examining the dark library anxiously. Taking a deep breath Korra again immersed herself in the novel.

_Slowly Jake shifted his weight to his right foot, eyes wide in terror. A chill tickling his spine menacingly._

_The wind screamed throughout the house, and something flickered in the corner of his eye. _

"_W-who's there?" Jake called out, voice hardly above a whisper. _

_No answer. The silence yearned on, Jake held his breath, not even daring to move. _

_**Please lord, don't let it find me! Please! **Jake begged again, his vision blurring as he again dared to take another step. _

_Slowly Jake continued to creep down the corridor, his mind spinning like a top. He needed to get out of this house, now! Doors lined the corridor, Jake didn't even dare to open them, scared of what might greet him behind them. _

_Jake's eyes scanned the hallways precariously, a small dim light shining at the end. _

_**Salvation! **Jake's heart screamed, his aching body hurrying towards the light. _

_Just at the light was within his grasp a terrifying voice rasped out._

"_Jake. Jake, where are you Jake?" It was a females voice, small and soft._

_Jake stopped mid track, his mind reeling. _

"_Anya?" He called out, the voice of his younger sister haunting him._

At this point Korra was in a cold sweat, perspiration trickling down her spine. Her mind spun, her heart racing in her chest.

"It's just a book Korra, just a book." She told herself, trying to calm her nerves.

The words leaping off the pages at her she continued to read.

"_Jake! Help me! Jaake!" Anya's voice got louder, her tone verging on hysteria. _

_Jake whirled around, he saw nobody, nobody was in the hall with him. _

"_Anya! Where are you!" He called, on the edge of tears, throat drying. _

"_Jakee! Help!" Anya shrieked, her voice hysteric. _

_Jake felt the world slow, as if he was under the pressure of the ocean, he heard nothing. _

_He ran back down the hall, eyes wild, breathing ragged, he still ran. _

_Anya's screaming got louder as he neared the end of the hall, he stood at the top of the stairs, breathing heavily._

"_Anya!" He gasped, panting. _

"_Not quite." A voice whispered in his ear, a clawed hand landing on his . . . ._

A hand gripped Korra's shoulder, screaming she flung the book and dived under the table in a scramble for her life. Tears streaming down her face in horror, she curled into a ball, terrified.

"Please! Don't hurt me! I'll do anything!" Korra begged, her voice cracking with panic.

A low chuckled greeted her ears, Korra opened her clenched eyes, sitting there frozen.

"Korra, it's okay, it's me, Mako." The gentle voice explained.

Korra swallowed her tears, her cheeks instantly coated in a scarlet blush.

She remained glued to her position under the table, arms over her head.

"Korra?" Mako asked worriedly, Korra could see the faint outline of his legs in the darkness.

Korra didn't speak, her words stuck in her throat.

Mako got down on his knees, peering under the table at the petrified Avatar.

"Korra, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He murmured, sliding under the table beside her.

Korra buried her face in her arms, wanting to hide her obvious embarrassment.

Mako swallowed thickly, concern coating his fiery eyes. Nervously he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Did I really scare you that badly?" Mako asked softly, lips close to her ear.

Korra shook her head furiously, her face still hidden from view.

"Not nearly as much as the embarrassment." Korra groaned into her arms, shifting slightly away from Mako's grip.

A low snicker escaped Mako's lips, shaking his head slightly.

"What are you doing reading horror stories in the middle of the night anyways?" He asked.

"None of your business." Korra huffed, wanting to flee desperately.

Mako didn't speak, Korra sat there, hardly breathing as she waited for her heart rate to calm.

"You know I've missed you lately." Mako confided lightly.

Korra scoffed, lifting her head out of her arms slightly.

"It's not like I've been anywhere."

"I know, but I miss bending practice with you." He said, head ducked bashfully.

Korra's ears perked up, turning her radiant sapphire eyes to look at the firebender.

"You miss bending practice? But you always complained about me." Korra breathed, hardly believing what she was hearing.

A thick blush kissed Mako's cheeks.

"Yeah, well. What can I say, you kind of grew on me." He muttered.

A gradual smile graced Korra's beautiful face, she leaned over and rested her head on Mako's broad shoulders.

"It's okay, jerkbender. You kind of grew on me too." Korra whispered into his neck.

Mako smiled, looking down at the gorgeous mocha skinned girl resting on his shoulder.

"You know what, you're alright Avatar."

Korra looked up at him, a small smile playing on her lips.

Hesitantly she rose her hands to his face, holding his gaze.

Mako was caught in the stare of her churning aqua irises, he felt his breath hitch.

"You know, Tenzin's always telling me not to act on impulse." Korra breathed, her hot breath tickling Mako's nose pleasantly.

He couldn't respond, his tongue was in a giant knot.

"But." Korra purred, ducking in even closer, so their noses touched.

"I think in this particular case, he'll forgive me."

Korra's lips met Mako's, his passion searing his chest, lips furiously digging into Korra's, a groan erupting from his throat.

Almost instantly Korra's hands had made their way into his hair, clenching his short black spikes in her fingers.

Mako dug in again, his lips playing along Korra's with a subdued need and desperation, his hands roaming her trim stomach dangerously.

Korra hissed as Mako nibbled her bottom lip, his amber eyes dark with lust.

Korra pressed into his roughly, hands slipping from his hair to his toned stomach, barely covered in a white tank top.

"Korra." Mako hummed, lips swollen.

Korra was about to dive in to capture his lips again when a voice called from the front of the library.

"Who's in here! I heard screaming!"

It was Tenzin!

Paralysed, Korra and Mako held onto each other, knowing this was the end of their very short lives.

**Hoped you guys liked it, I had fun writing it. **

**Please review and favourite and leave prompts. **

**Remember to wear a condom. Be safe kids. **

**3 Suicidal **


	5. Camp Light

**Hey there everyone, sorry for the late update, I've been occupied with a family camping trip and it was lacking electricity. **

**Damn Summer. **

**Anyways I haven't really decided what this chapter is going to be about yet, just going with the flow.**

**Love you long time. **

**This is probably going to be shorter than the last one's, sorry. **

"Then, the old man Maurder raised his hand, dagger flashing in the firelight and said 'I'll enjoy the taste of children in my beet soup' then before Anthony and Claire could do anything everything went black." Bolin's face flickered in the firelight, his green eyes darting back and forth.

Korra snorted, nose wrinkling.

"Bolin that's honestly the worst horror story I've _ever _heard." Korra snickered, leaning back against the stump she was lounging against.

Bolin looked very offended, snuggling his nose into Pabu's fur, the fire ferret sleeping on his shoulder.

"Aw come on Korra! Aren't you terrified!" Bolin whined, waggling his fingers across the flames at her.

Again Korra laughed, crossing her arms behind her head.

"Nope, not a single bit."

Bolin's face dropped and he let out an exasperated huff.

"If it makes you feel any better I was shaking in my boots over here." Asami offered halfheartedly from her place across the fire.

Bolin sighed, poking at the fire with his stick.

"Come off it Bo, you're trying to scare the Avatar." Mako said jokingly, sitting on a stump near Korra.

"Yeah Bolin, I'm not scared of anything." Korra boasted, smirking.

At this Mako rolled his eyes, resting his chin in his gloved hand.

"Yeah right, everybody's scared of _something._" He pointed out, amber eyes glittering in the fire cast light.

"Not me." Korra jutted out her chin, determination growing within her.

"Not even spiders?" Bolin asked astonished, green eyes wide. "Those things are _nasty!_" He scrunched up his nose.

"Nope, not even spiders." Korra taunted, leaning forwards now, teeth bared in savagery.

"How about murderers? Those guys are sent to jail for a reason." Asami asked, her jade coloured iris flashing in curiosity.

"Murderers? I pick my teeth with the fingers of murderers." Korra laughed, aqua eyes narrowing in challenge.

"Centipedes?"

"Nope."

"Ghosts?"

"Are you kidding me? No."

The list went on and on until the moon was high in the sky and the stars were twinkling, the trees around them swallowed in darkness.

Asami let out a delicate yawn, covering her mouth daintily.

"Oh man, what time is it?" She muttered tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"I have no idea, but it has to be past one." Bolin gurgled sleepily, his body relaxing, his head tucked into the nook of his arm.

"Wow, is it really that late?" Korra asked, drowsily, a large yawn escaping her lips.

"You guys have been talking for ages." Mako mumbled languidly, his eyes half closed, arms crossed behind his head, scarf pulled over his nose.

"Oh man." Bolin breathed, his green eyes closing, Pabu snuggling into his chest.

Asami, the only one out of the four who had thought to bring a sleeping bag snuggled into the blankets warmth.

"'Nite." She whispered, her face disappearing into the folds of blankets instantly.

Stretching Korra curled into a ball, her head inches away from Mako's left thigh.

"Night everyone." She muttered, hands lazily tugging out her blue hair wraps and stuffing them in her pant pockets.

Mako blinked, looking down at the water bender, shrugging he lay down beside her. The wind carrying the faint smell of Korra's sweet smelling hair to his nose.

Korra awoke with a start, her lungs pumping painfully against her rib cage, her eyes darted around her. Bolin's peaceful sleeping face relaxed, Asami's ball of blankets to Mako who was sleeping dangerously close to her where she just was.

A cold sweat broke across her forehead, perspiration trickling down her spine.

For a long time she sat upright, body rigid with fear.

When she said she had to fears she lied, her nightmares of Amon still haunted her.

His masked face, his heated breath pouring over her face, blank eyes, completely defenceless.

Her hands balled into fists, knuckles turning white with strain.

She knew she shouldn't be this weak, the war was over, she was allowed to sit back and enjoy her teenage years in peace. But still the pain of the past followed her in her memories.

Things she had no control over.

Her throat stung painfully, this was pitiful!

Korra clenched her hands in her hair, fingers tugging at her brown hair violently.

"Korra?"

Korra froze, her eyes falling down to Mako.

Mako's eyes met her with a burning ferocity, his amber eyes practically glowing in the darkness.

"What?" She hissed, embarrassment surging throughout her body shamefully.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, stirring so he was sitting upright.

Korra turned her face away, ashamed of her weakness.

"O-of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" She stuttered, her demand sounding more feeble than she wanted.

Mako let out a small chuckle, how Korra-like of her, he didn't say anything.

The silence stretched on, tension crackling with electrified energy.

"I'm always okay." Korra choked out, wrapping her arms around her knees.

Worry rose in Mako's chest, all the things they had been through and she still didn't trust him?

"Korra." He whispered, shuffling closer to her, his overwhelming heat bristling against her skin.

"Don't touch me!" She spat, her sapphire eyes sparking in fear at Mako's touch.

Mako's eyes widened slightly, but he let out a small breath, raising his hands in defeat.

"You know, it's not a weakness to accept help." He muttered, unravelling his scarf from it's safe spot around his neck.

Korra didn't say anything, but instead remained silent.

"Refusing help from those who love you, care for you is selfish."

Korra sat their paralysed, her blood rushing to her ears, her fingers going numb.

She whipped around to met his demanding gaze, aqua eyes narrow slits.

"What's selfish about refusing your unwanted help?" She growled.

Mako kept her gaze, his breathing steady.

"Because whenever someone reaches out to you they put them self at risk . . ." He exhaled.

"At risk, how?" Korra snarled, lip curling in disgust.

"Falling in love is a dangerous thing." Mako whispered cryptically, his nose inching forwards.

Korra steeled herself, fingers curling tightly.

"And you would know this how?" She asked tauntingly.

Mako let out a small chuckle, a thin smile sliding tantalizing across his lips.

"Falling in love with you was the stupidest thing I've ever done." Mako breathed, nose tickling hers gently, eyes still holding hers.

Korra stiffened, her blood freezing in her veins, eyes wide in shock.

"But, it has also been the _craziest _roller coaster in my life."

Mako's lips pounced her's unexpectedly, his warmth comforting and steady.

And for once, the nightmares that constantly haunted her dissipated into the forest.

Now the only thing she felt was the overpowering need to become closer to the man she was in a twine with.

Now.

**Their it is, they went camping. Hold ya'll like it? I had fun writing it.**

**Please review, subscribe, favourite and such.**

**Leave me some prompts. **

**L2ve u lungz timez 3 3 **

**Kiss, kiss **

**3 Suicidal **


	6. Teenagers

**Sorry for such a late update, my summers seriously lack internet connection. **

**Forgive me. :D**

Ikki was overly curious about _teenagers. _Everything about them was so foreign to the seven year old. They were like some alien race sent from space to create general awkwardness in every situation. Teenagers were blunt, but shy, bold yet cautious. They were like a big contradiction, a puzzle with unmatched pieces. This is what intrigued Ikki the most.

She loved making Korra blush, she found major satisfaction when she could make the headstrong Avatars cheeks flame.

Korra was a whirlwind of emotions all the time, Ikki never knew what she was going to do next. That's what made it all the more exciting. Ikki knew how to play the cards she was dealt, and Mako was her ace. The ebony haired fire bender was just as, or even more awkward then Korra.

It was like taking candy from a baby to make him splutter in embarrassment. Ikki _loved _teenagers expressions.

They were so comical, like she was watching a world class theatre group. Ikki had always loved when Daddy had taken her to the theatre.

They would prance about on stage, make-up smothered faces contorting into different masks of expression according to the scene.

Korra and Mako were like her personal theatre group, expect ten times better!

Just the other day Ikki casually brought up Korra's date with one of the boys in the city and Mako all but spat out his tea.

Ikki was so surprised by his reaction she couldn't even answer the questions Mako shot at her furiously.

"Who was it!"

"What did he look like?"

"Did you catch his name!"

Ikki just rolled around the floor in a fit of hysterics until Mako got so angry he stomped out of the kitchen, fists flaming.

This was why, at this very moment she was stalking the two benders as they sat causally out on the back balcony, over looking the sea.

It was late, way past Ikki's bed time, but she had heard the two in the hall from her comfortable place in her bed and couldn't resist following.

The two were sitting almost precariously on the balcony railing, talking happily, care freely.

Ikki stuck herself to the door frame, barely daring to breathe, if they heard her she would be so dead.

Heart racing slightly Ikki inched forwards, until her bare toes were on the cool cement of the balcony. The moon hung high in the sky, clouds wrapping it in a blanket of warmth, it was just dark enough to cloak her from the teens.

Ikki strained her ears, trying to catch what they were talking about.

Mostly it was just pointless banter, pro-bending, Bolin, the upcoming summer, sports. _Normal _things, Ikki frowned to herself. Was this seriously how interesting these two were when they were alone?

Ikki was about to snake back to her room, in case Jinora woke and noticed her younger sister vacant from her bed when she heard something _interesting. _

"You know what Ikki told me the other day . . ." Mako said, amber eyes glancing at Korra side longingly.

Korra quirked a slender eyebrow, her face pale in the moonlight.

"What?" Korra asked.

"She told me you went on a date with someone the other day. Did you?" Mako asked, his face impassive, but his eyes burned to what, it appeared to Ikki, _jealousy. _

Ikki had to contain a squeal, now _this _was how she pictured it going. Excitedly Ikki darted forward, crouching slightly, she wanted to hear _every _word of this.

Korra hesitated, her aqua eyes flickering downwards.

"Yeah." Korra breathed, her voice barely above a whisper.

Mako turned his face back to the churning sea below him, glaring at the waves.

"I see." He said coldly.

Korra just turned her face away, ashamed, her lips sealed shut.

Ikki began to bite her nails furiously in subdued anger. She wanted to waltz over there and smack Korra silly, demanding her to tell Mako he was the only guy for her.

But Korra didn't.

Instead Korra did the exact thing 'Korra' _would _do. She got mad, Korra jumped off her spot on the rail and pointed a finger at Mako accusingly.

"What's it to you who I date!" Korra snapped.

Mako narrowed his eyes, shifting so he was facing her.

"Nothing. It means _nothing _to me." He snarled, hands clenching.

Ikki tittered nervously, stepping backwards, afraid she was going to get caught in between an elemental warfare.

"Is that right? Then why are you so mad all of a sudden?" Korra demanded, hands on her hips.

Mako then jumped up, hands rigid at his sides.

"Who says I'm mad at all!" He spat, words like venom.

"Look at you! You''re practically steaming!" Korra pointed at him, voice raising an octave.

"The _only _reason I'm mad is because you're bloody infuriating!" Mako yelled back, raising his arms in exasperation.

"_I'm _infuriating!" Korra scoffed, rolling her eyes dramatically. "This coming for the guy who can't make the simple decision about what girl he wants to date!" Korra growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

For a moment Mako looked astonished, his jaw dropping, his eyes wide, but then he quickly changed back to his frontal attack.

"Well _I've _made up my mind now! How could I _possibly _be in a relationship with you when all we do is fight?" Mako hissed, his teeth clenching in anger.

Korra turned her back to the fire bender, chin held high, eyes closed in a mask of indifference.

"Well, I'm glad this little _chat _opened your eyes." Korra said bluntly.

Mako swallowed the onslaught of words that wanted to spill out of his mouth, he clenched his fists and began to storm off the balcony when he walked into a certain air bender.

Ikki yelped as an unknowing Mako kicked her in the ribs.

Mako froze, staring down at the now clearly visible child who was clutching her side grumpily.

"Ikki?" He asked dumbfounded.

Korra, who had also heard the air benders yelp was now peering over Mako's shoulder, her brow furrowed.

"Ikki?" She echoed.

Ikki looked up timidly, a fake smile on her face, hands folded in innocence.

"Oh, hey guys. Didn't see ya there." Ikki laughed dryly.

Mako cocked an eyebrow, folding his large arms over his chest.

"Is that so?" He scoffed, unamused.

"Yup!" Ikki smiled, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Did you just hear what me and Mako were talking about?" Korra, who had been oddly silent asked, side-stepping around Mako's bulky frame.

Ikki directed her gaze away from Korra's demanding gaze.

"No?" She asked feebly.

Korra's eyes narrowed into slits, aura threatening.

"Okay, yes." Ikki faltered, wanting to run away as fast as she could.

"Ikki." Korra hissed, the Avatar was now swamped in an overpowering aura of _evil. _

Ikki squealed, jumped up and with an unceremonious blast of wind at the two teenagers she took off screaming down the hall.

Brushing themselves off Korra and Mako stood there slightly bewildered.

After a moment of shocked silence Korra turned to Mako, a small smile gracing her full lips.

"Hey, I'm sorry, about what I said earlier." Korra stated shyly.

Mako played with the edges of his jacket, his eyes meeting Korra's in a timid gaze.

"Yeah, me too." He muttered, a blush coating his face.

Then with a friendly punch to Mako's arm the two benders laughed and took off down the hall in much better company then before.

Poor Ikki, she didn't even get to see them blush.

**Did you like? I hope so. I just love Ikki. 3 C:**

**Please review and such. **

**3 Suicidal **


End file.
